1. Field
This disclosure relates to data stored in a distributed replicated data storage system and an improved resilient method for storing and accessing data in a distributed replicated data storage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A file system is used to store and organize computer data stored as electronic files. File systems allow files to be found, read, deleted, and otherwise accessed. File systems store files on one or more storage devices. File systems store files on storage media such as hard disk drives and silicon storage devices.
Various applications may store large numbers of documents, images, audio, videos and other data as objects using a distributed replicated data storage system in which data is replicated and stored in at least two locations.